


Mate of Chucky

by Sheogorath



Category: Child's Play series
Genre: AR, Body Modification, F/M, Het, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pastiche, Slash, preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Child's Play 6 would go if I had been its scriptwriter. A fan of the psychopathic dolls resurrects them and becomes Chucky's mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate of Chucky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only claiming what's mine. Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen and Glenda belong to those who created the Child's Play movies.

## Mate of Chucky.

One day in midwinter, Chucky awakened once again, and wondered which poor sap was responsible for his resurrection this time around. Then, as he looked around, he saw a figure bent over something on the floor, and crept ever closer to the person until he stopped right by them as they straightened up, the object they had been bent over sitting up from the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" the smaller figure asked, and as Chucky recognised the voice of Tiffany, his wife, he understood that the stranger must have been the one who had brought them both back to life.

"Like my wife says," the psychopathic doll enquired, "who the fuck are you?"

The person, a young man in his late teens, turned around and spoke in an English accent, saying, "Just a fan of your work, Chucky. That's how I know you were the Lakeshore Strangler before you came to inhabit the body of a Good Guys doll, because I have all the 'Child's Play' movies on DVD, including 'Seed of Chucky', which was obviously a fan work and not based on anything you two have ever done."

"What makes you say that?" both dolls asked simultaneously.

"Because I was able to bring you back to life, Tiffany. I wouldn't have been able to do that if you were currently possessing the body of Jennifer Tilly. Plus the fact that Redman played himself in the movie, which wouldn't have been possible if he'd already been killed by you."

"Whoa, this kid is _smart_ , Tiff!" Chucky exclaimed. "Should we kill him or keep him?"

"Oh, let's keep him," Tiffany answered. "He's kind of cute."

"All right, we'll keep him then," Chucky responded. Then he turned to the would-be necromancer and snarled, "But you keep your hands off my girl, you got that?"

"Don't worry, I'm not into women anyway." Then the young man added, "By the way, I'm Walks-in-Shadows, and I want to know if you're willing to make the duo a trio."

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" Chucky groaned.

"Why not? Is it my body? Because I got a new one all ready to transfer my soul into if it is. You wanna see it?"

"Sure, why not, kid? This oughtta be good for a laugh."

Ignoring Chucky's words, the young man picked up a large box from the floor beside him and said, "By the way, I didn't make this to look like me, I made it to look the way I want to be." Then he pulled out a doll which was two feet in height, and looked for all the world like a humanoid lizard with black and red colouration, before he continued, "This is a vampiric Argonian, and I made it anatomically correct inside and out. That means I'll be able to suck blood as well as eat and drink food." The Argonian doll was dressed in uwa-obi, fundoshi, shitagi, hakama, tabi, and kyahan, and also had on samurai armour made of leather, which included a kabuto with a slit from which a vertical crest extended, and a somen with a bristly false moustache made of rabbit fur. The doll also had a katana on its back and a wakizashi on its left hip.

"I like your style," Tiffany simpered.

"So do I," Chucky agreed, chuckling. "You're completely fucking nuts, and I have a very high tolerance for nuts. Lets do this thing!"

"Cool!" Walks-in-Shadows exclaimed. "I mean, I could have done it on my own, just like I brought you two back, but the voodoo should be stronger if all three of us are chanting the spell at the same time."

"I'll say it again, Tiff; smart kid."

Less than a minute later, all three were engaged in chanting the following spell:

"Ade due damballa.  
Give me the power, I beg of you.  
Leveau mercier du bois chailiotte.  
Secoise entienne mais pois du morte.  
Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.  
Edenlieu pour du boisette damballa!  
Edenlieu pour du boisette damballa!  
Edenlieu pour du boisette damballa!  
And switch!"

Throughout the chanting of these Creole and English phrases, storm clouds were gathering in the sky above, and the moment the last words were spoken, the lightning rod of the human's apartment building was struck by a large bolt of static electricity. The human gave a long, drawn-out cry when this happened, and Chucky said, "I think it worked, Tiff! I think it's working!"

"We'll be just like a family, all three of us," Tiffany cooed.

"Yeah," Chucky agreed. "You, me, and the family pet!"

The two lovebirds stood in front of the Argonian doll and the dying human on the floor, and French kissed as if they wouldn't see each other for some time, separating when their attentions were caught by the other doll moving its tail, then sitting up.

"Whoa," Walks-in-Shadows said, rubbing the lacquered mask that adorned his scaly head. "That was harder than I thought it would be." Then the Argonian looked dazedly at the hand he'd been rubbing his head with and yelled, "Yeah, it worked! Excellent!"

The three dolls celebrated by mutilating Walks-in-Shadows' old body in a variety of ways, the Argonian himself cutting off what used to be his penis and shoving it into his previous mouth, glans first.

"The fuck you do that for?" Chucky yelled, disgusted by an act of atrocity for the first time in his life.

"If we tear the place up, when the cops arrive at the scene, maybe they'll think I died at the hands of a gaybashing redneck who then tried to disguise their crime as a burglary, and that'll be one less intolerant person in the world. Of course, modern forensics may see straight through it, but that's a chance I'm willing to take."

"And I thought _you_ were twisted, Tiff! I'm liking this kid more and more. Walks-in-Shadows, huh? Okay, you guys, let's go. It's been a while since I was last in the neighbourhood, and I've got a lot of killing to catch up on."

✱   ✱   ✱

Over the next few months, the three dolls embarked on a serial killing spree that made the 'Child's Play' movies seem like carnival rides in comparison, the Argonian doll bringing a whole new level of depraved inventiveness to their sick games. All the fun they were having made the time seem to go by very quickly until it was the middle of the first month of spring, and it was then that Chucky noticed something rather different about his and Tiffany's 'pet'.

Walks-in-Shadows had developed a habit of bowing to Chucky whenever the redhead was laughing at some particularly degenerate murder thought up by the Argonian that the group were carrying out, and also after he had given the Good Guys doll something. Also, from about ten days after this behaviour started, the bowing and presenting of gifts would increase whenever Chucky spent time with his wife, and Walks-in-Shadows also liked to get a lot of hugs from the redheaded vinyl psycho.

"The fuck is up with him?" Chucky asked his wife, bemused.

"I don't know, sweetface, but maybe you should Google 'Argonian behaviour' and find out," Tiffany replied.

"Hey, great idea. Thanks, Tiff."

However, try as Chucky might to follow the advice the blonde doll had given him, he was unable to find an explanation for Walks-in-Shadows' extremely puzzling conduct. It was three days after his failed attempt at Googling that Chucky got his answer at last, although once he had, he didn't particularly like it.

✱   ✱   ✱

A few days after Chucky had tried to use Google to find out why Walks-in-Shadows was behaving the way he was, the three dolls were talking as they sat on the couch in somebody's apartment, the Argonian holding the redhead on his lap. Suddenly, the supernaturally possessed dolls froze as a key scraped in the lock of the door into the apartment, then male voices could be heard as the light snapped on.

"Dude! The hell is this?"

"Oh, my brother was round with his kids earlier and they must have left some of their dolls behind. You can shift them while I get us a couple of beers."

Upon hearing the men speaking, Walks-in-Shadows decided that the party had begun, so he used a Japanese accent to say, "I am Shadow, and I will fight to the death any who dishonours the name of the Saito clan!"

Joining in with the fun, Chucky responded, "Hi. I'm Tommy, and I'm your friend to the end. Hi-de-ho. Ha ha ha," in the childish voice that had been recorded onto the voice chips of all the Good Guys dolls.

"Whoa," one of the humans exclaimed, "check out how these two are sitting! You think they're gay for each other?"

Chucky wanted to protest this slur on his sexuality, but did not yet dare to speak freely, so instead responded with the next phrase on his voice chip, which was, unfortunately, "Hi, I like to be hugged."

"I'll bet you do, you dirty little fucker! Come on, get up from there." Saying this, the man who had spoken grabbed Chucky by one plastic arm and lifted him off the Argonian's lap before hurling him to the other side of the room.

Witnessing this act of violence against the red-haired doll, Walks-in-Shadows launched himself at the man, making sneezing noises and shouting, "Don't you hurt my chosen mate, you fuckbag!"

At the same moment, Tiffany was running across the floor as she yelled, "Hey, that's my husband you're throwing around!"

Despite the confusion of the two voices competing with each other, Chucky was able to hear what the reptilian doll was saying, and a cold rush swept through his plastic body as he finally understood what Walks-in-Shadows' strange behaviour was all about. Then he was instantly mentally berating himself for not realising earlier. After all, it wasn't as if the reptilian doll had given no clues at all as to his sexual orientation, and if either Chucky or Tiffany had bothered to Google Argonians sooner, they might have had a chance of Googling about lizards and their sexual practices to gain some insights into their Argonian companion's future behaviour. They might have been able to set him up with a more suitable mate than one who was a straight male, but it was far too late by now. It seemed that, because of his lack of knowledge, Chucky had not behaved in a way that ensured Walks-in-Shadows wouldn't choose him as his mate, and there was nothing he could do about it now except to inform Tiffany of his dilemma. Once the two humans in the apartment were dead, of course.

✱   ✱   ✱

When her husband first told her of his plight, Tiffany burst into laughter, but once she realised that he wasn't joking, she immediately became more sympathetic.

"Oh, honey," the blonde doll gently said. "It doesn't matter. You just have to get this thing over with, then you'll be back with me again. If we have enough love for each other, then it will survive anything we have to go through together."

"Thanks, Tiff. I knew you'd understand," Chucky said, then he and Tiffany embraced and kissed each other for the last time before the Argonian mating season began the following day.

✱   ✱   ✱

When Walks-in-Shadows woke up the following night, he mated with Chucky for the first time of his first mating season, and throughout the experience, the Good Guys doll kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut, covering them with his small, flesh-coloured hands. However, he was filled more with confusion than genuine distress because he had done some research into gay sex, so had read about the anus burning as it stretched, and a strong need to defaecate which soon turned into a feeling of fullness in the rectum, but he was experiencing none of this. In fact, the only sensation he had was pleasure as Walks-in-Shadows thrust his hemipenis into an opening where none should exist, the redhead's perineum. So, with Walks-in-Shadows gripping his shoulder with his teeth, Chucky remained confused as the Argonian finally filled him, then withdrew his hemipenis after holding it inside his chosen mate for several more minutes.

"How did you do that?" Chucky asked once his mate had finished and sat up. Then, when Walks-in-Shadows simply looked at him with a puzzled expression in his eyes, he clarified, "Listen, we're both guys, so you should have had to put your thing up my ass, but you didn't. Why's that?"

"Voodoo fertility spell," the Argonian doll replied.

"Nope, still don't get it."

"Need mate, need _to_ mate, need to mate with you."

"Let me get this straight. You needed a mate and chose me. I accepted you in some way, then you did what? Used a voodoo spell to turn me into a suitable mate?"

Walks-in-Shadows nodded.

"What the hell for?"

"Hatchlings." This was said in a proud tone of voice.

"How many times do I gotta say this? I'm a guy. So how the fuck, exactly, are we gonna have hatchlings together?"

"Voodoo fertility spell," Walks-in-Shadows repeated.

"You used voodoo magic so I could be a father of your hatchlings?"

The Argonian gave a shake of his head as he replied, " _I_ father, you mother."

Now that he was finished speaking, Walks-in-Shadows started humming a tune his chosen mate didn't recognise, leaving Chucky to drift into a sleep that was troubled by thoughts and images surrounding the concept of male maternity. Twice in the early morning, the Good Guys doll was awakened by his mate coupling with him again, and after each occasion, he fell back into the same unsettled dreams.

✱   ✱   ✱

It was towards the middle of the Argonian mating season when Chucky began to find the idea of bearing young to be quite hot, and he started wondering exactly how it would come about. He wished he could discuss what he might be going through with Tiffany, but whenever he tried, Walks-in-Shadows grabbed him, snarling, "Mine!" before carting him off to mate with him somewhere he felt more secure.

✱   ✱   ✱

About two weeks before the mating season should have finished, the Argonian's sexual activity dropped off abruptly and completely.

"Hey, the fuck's the matter with you? Don't you want me anymore?" Chucky asked the reptilian doll who was holding him on his lap.

"I don't need to mate with you now. We did it," was the reply.

"Did what? You mean... I'm pregnant?"

Walks-in-Shadows shook his head as he answered, "No, you're gravid."

The redheaded doll was confused by this, so he shouted, "Hey, Tiff! Will you Google gravid for me?"

A few minutes later, the blonde doll came into the room and said, "The Free Dictionary says that gravid means carrying live young or eggs within the body. Why did you want to know that, Chucky?"

So Chucky related the conversation he and Walks-in-Shadows had had for his wife's benefit, and she embraced him, whispering, "I want to stop taking the Pill, honey."

"Why's that, Tiff?"

"Well, don't you think the idea of you putting a child in my belly when there's one in your own is a real turn on?"

"What do you think, Walks-in-Shadows?"

"Just be careful and don't use the Kama Sutra. I don't want our hatchlings to get hurt before their eggs are even laid."

Walks-in-Shadows allowed Chucky to get off his lap so he could go into the other room with Tiffany, then he went into the living room to play Fable II on the dead apartment owner's XBox 360.

✱   ✱   ✱

The day that the Argonian mating season should have ended, Chucky and Walks-in-Shadows were sat on the couch when Tiffany walked towards them from the bathroom, bubbling with excitement.

"We did it, Chucky!" she exclaimed happily.

"Did what, Tiff?"

"You're gonna be a father as well as a mother. Isn't that great?"

"You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes, Chucky!"

"Oh, Tiff, I really love you sometimes."

"I love you, too, Chucky."

The two human dolls embraced and French kissed until Walks-in-Shadows protested, concerned for the physical safety of his unlaid eggs, then all three sat on the couch, feeling Chucky's already burgeoning belly.

"You know what's strange, sweetface?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah? What's that, Tiff?" Chucky responded.

"Well, Chucky, when a woman's pregnant, it takes quite a while for her belly to start growing, and it's a smooth mound once it is. Yours is big already and all lumpy."

"Yeah, I know," the Good Guys doll chuckled. "It's because there are eggs in there, not a baby. You know, all this talk of pregnancy's made me hot. Lets go to bed. Don't worry, kid. We'll be careful."

Chucky led Tiffany by the hand to the bedroom, where they spent the next half hour having very passionate sex, the size of the redhead's belly already necessitating doggy style.

✱   ✱   ✱

Over the next few weeks, it became increasingly more difficult to conceal the size of Chucky's growing belly, but fortunately, the visits of the officers investigating the dolls' domestic crime were gradually tapering off, and it was the incident after the redhead went into labour that caused the greatest amount of concern.

What happened was Chucky had been experiencing a backache that he'd said nothing about, thinking it was just the result of lugging around the weight of an egg-laden belly, when he suddenly felt something different which made him tell his wife and his mate that he thought it was his time. Tiffany and Walks-in-Shadows helped him take off his shoes and dungarees before moving him to some clean cloths they laid out on the couch, then the Argonian sat behind his chosen mate and let him lean against him while the blonde waited expectantly between the redhead's ankles for the first leathery egg to emerge.

It was just after the arrival of the fifth pale ovoid that a key scraping in the lock of the apartment door heralded the arrival of the crime scene cleaning team, causing Chucky to whisper, "Shit, Barbie mode!"

All three dolls froze instantly. Well, except for the redhead's labouring uterine, vaginal, and cloacal muscles, and as one of the humans crossed the room to take a closer look at the tableau on the couch, Chucky laid his sixth egg, his tiny vinyl penis at full mast.

"Hey!" the human who was in the living room shouted. "Come over here and see this!"

Other humans emerged from the bedrooms, and as they took in the scene in front of them, one of them said, "Looks like the owner of this apartment spent _way_ too much time on AO3."

"What do you mean?" a woman asked.

"I mean that there are a lot of stories involving men being pregnant and giving birth on that site, and that's obviously what's being portrayed here. The only difference is that the men who are pregnant in those stories don't lay eggs."

Just as the human finished speaking, a seventh egg emerged from Chucky's vent to join the others between his spread thighs, and all the humans, squicked beyond measure, left the apartment until after someone had removed the dolls.

Breathing a massive sigh of relief, Chucky, Walks-in-Shadows, and Tiffany continued with the interrupted clutching, hiding the eggs in a secure place as soon as they had ensured they would stay warm, and every day for the next few weeks, their Argonian parent checked on them several times, touching them with his long, pointed tongue and turning them whenever necessary to make sure that every side of each of them got an equal amount of heat. Also, the three dolls made sure to hide themselves the moment that any humans came into the apartment, and the cleaning team believed they had been removed as requested.

✱   ✱   ✱

Twelve weeks after Chucky had clutched, small tearing sounds could be heard from the place his eggs were hidden, and the three dolls excitedly unearthed them, then sat and watched as first one, then another small snout showed itself to the world. At one point, Walks-in-Shadows took himself off to the kitchen, returning some minutes later with two large jars of baby food that he had heated up.

"The fuck are we supposed to do with that, kid?" Chucky asked, baffled.

"When our young hatch, you'll have to feed them, Chucky."

"And how am I gonna do that?"

"You hold some of this at the back of your throat and let the hatchlings eat it from there."

"Uh, uh. No way in hell am I gonna do that! You can do it, kid."

"No, you have to. You're their mother, after all."

"What about you, Tiff?"

"I think Walks-in-Shadows is right, Chucky. And besides, you'll look really sweet feeding babies."

"But Tiff, there's thirteen of them! How am I gonna feed them all on my own? Not to mention changing their diapers and keeping them clean."

"You'll only have to feed them on your own the first time," Walks-in-Shadows explained. "After that, me and Tiffany will help out."

"How do you know all this, Walks-in-Shadows?" the Good Guys doll asked with suspicion in his voice.

"I don't know, I just do. Maybe it's instinctive like my mating was."

"And just how _did_ you make it so you could mate with me the way you did and so I could lay our eggs?"

"I combined a voodoo shape changing spell with a fertility one, and they gave you the necessary parts of a female Argonian so you could bear our hatchlings. Aren't you as proud as I am?"

"Yeah," Chucky smiled goofily, "I'm really glad I didn't kill you when I had the chance. You're just so fucking _twisted_!"

He picked up the first hatchling and fed it the way Walks-in-Shadows had instructed him before feeding each of the others in their turn.

"You know something, Tiff?" the redheaded doll asked. "I feel completely different now I have children. In fact, my heart hasn't been in my murders for some time, and you know how I love killing."

"It's all right, sweetface," Tiffany replied. "That's just your hormones talking. You'll be back to normal after a while."

Tiffany was right. After just a few months, Chucky was back to his usual murderous self, and the two male dolls introduced the hatchlings to their deviant lifestyle. Several months after that, Tiffany gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, whom she and her husband decided to name Glen and Glenda.

✱   ✱   ✱

Years later, Chucky and Walks-in-Shadows had had many hatchlings together because of the Good Guys doll's inability first to figure out how not to become the Argonian's chosen mate, and then to resist the rather strange but enjoyable sensations caused by mating and laying eggs. The redhead also laid many eggs that he had fertilised with sperm that his body stored during every mating season, again because he was unable to resist the sensation of each egg passing through his cloaca as he laid it. Funnily enough, Tiffany, who could become rather jealous at the best of times, was always very forbearing during the mating season, probably because she always enjoyed the sight of Chucky giving a clutch their first feeds.

Whenever a batch of hatchlings completed their training, the adults would pack each youngster into a box, pack the boxes into a large parcel, and then send the package to a small toy store, without payment information, so they would be purchased and taken to people's homes to continue their parents' legacy all over the world.

And from that time onwards, Chucky, Tiffany, Walks-in-Shadows, Glen and Glenda, and all the hatchlings lived murderously ever after.

The Rend.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
